ECAC Division II
ECAC Division II was a men's collegiate ice hockey conference that played from 1964 to 1985. The conference was formed when the ECAC was split into two divisions with what is now ECAC Hockey becoming the Division I conference. Much of the conference ended up forming Division III conferences (ECAC East and ECAC West) in 1985 Membership Timeline *American International Yellow Jackets (1964-1985) join ECAC East *Amherst Lord Jeffs (1964-1972) join ECAC Division III *Bowdoin Polar Bears (1964-1985) join ECAC East *Colby Mules (1964-1985) join ECAC East *Hamilton Continentals (1964-1985) join ECAC West *MIT Engineers (1964-1971) join ECAC Division III *Merrimack Warriors (1964-1985) join ECAC East *Middlebury Panthers (1964-1985) join ECAC East *Norwich Cadets (1964-1985) join ECAC East *Connecticut Huskies (1964-1985) join ECAC East *UMass Minutemen (1964-1979) varsity program ended (returns for 1993-94 season) *New Hampshire Wildcats (1964-1966) join ECAC Division I *Vermont Catamounts (1964-1974)join ECAC Division I *Williams Ephs (1964-1985) join ECAC East *Boston State Warriors (1966-1982) school merged into University of Massachusetts-Boston *Oswego Great Lakers (1966-1985) join ECAC West *Penn Quakers (1966-1967) join ECAC Division I *Holy Cross Crusaders (1967-1985) join ECAC East *Ithaca Bombers (1967-1973) join ECAC Division III *Nichols Bison (1967-1971) join ECAC Division III *RIT Tigers (1967-1971) join ECAC Division III, (1980-1985) join ECAC West *Salem State Vikings (1967-1985) join ECAC East *Assumption Greyhounds (1968-1971) join ECAC Division III *Babson Beavers (1968-1971) join ECAC Division III *Lowell Tech Chiefs (1968-1975) school merged with Lowell State College to form University of Lowell *New Haven Chargers (1968-1982) varsity program ended *Worcester State Lancers (1968-1971) join ECAC Division III *Lehigh Engineers (1969-1972) join ECAC Division III *St. Anselm Hawks (1969-1985) join ECAC East *Buffalo State Bengals (1969-1985) join ECAC West *Bridgewater State Bears (1970-1971) join ECAC Division III *New England College Pilgrims (1971-1985) join ECAC East *Bentley Falcons (1972-1973) join ECAC Division III *Framingham State Rams (1972-1973) join ECAC Division III *Army Cadets (1973-1980) become a Division I Independent team *Elmira Soaring Eagles (1974-1985) join ECAC West *Brockport Golden Eagles(1974-1985) join ECAC West *Bryant Bulldogs (1975-1980) varsity program ended *North Adams State Mohawks (1975-1985) join ECAC East *Lowell Chiefs (1975-1983) join ECAC Division I *Union Dutchmen (1975-1985) join ECAC West *Cortland Red Dragons (1976-1985) join ECAC West *Geneseo Ice Knights (1976-1985) join ECAC West *Plattsburgh Cardinals (1976-1985) join ECAC West *Potsdam Bears (1976-1985) join ECAC West *Maine Black Bears (1977-1979) join ECAC Division I *Westfield State Owls (1978-1985) join ECAC East *Canisius Golden Griffins (1982-1985) join ECAC West *Hobart Statesmen (1983-1985) join ECAC West *Mass-Boston Beacons (1983-1985) join ECAC East Champions Runner-up in brackets *1966 Colby (Merrimack) *1967 Merrimack (Colby) *1968 Merrimack (Hamilton) *1969 American International (Norwich) *1970 Vermont (Bowdoin) *1971 Bowdoin (Vermont) *1972 Umass Amherst (Univ. of Buffalo) *1973 Vermont (Bowdoin) *1974 Vermont (Merrimack) *1975 Bowdoin (Hamilton) *1976 Bowdoin (Merrimack) *1977 Merrimack (Union) ;ECAC DII East *1978 Bowdoin (Merrimack) *1979 Lowell (Salem State) *1980 Merrimack (Lowell) *1981 Lowell (Merrimack) *1982 Lowell (Merrimack) *1983 Lowell (Babson) *1984 Babson (Bowdoin) *1985 Salem State ;ECAC DII West *1978 Elmira Soaring Eagles *1979 Middlebury Panthers *1980 Oswego Great Lakers *1981 Plattsburgh Cardinals *1982 Plattsburgh Cardinals *1983 Oswego Great Lakers *1984 RIT Tigers *1985 Union Dutchmen Category:NCAA Division II Conferences Category:Established in 1964 Category:Disestablished in 1985 Category:ECAC Hockey